They Talk To Me
by LoveToTheCucumber
Summary: My name is Randy Orton. I'm 30-years-old, single and currently wrestling for the WWE. I'm pretty much like everybody else, at least that's what I think, 'cause people say I have a problem... Do I? One-Shot - Trying to overcome writers block!


**They Talk to Me**

My name is Randy Orton. I'm 30-years-old, single and currently wrestling for the WWE. I'm pretty much like everybody else, at least that's what I think, 'cause people say I have a problem. It's weird, but I've gotten used to it. I believe that people confuse me with my in-ring character? I'm not crazy, I'm not evil and I'm definitely not as confident as WWE's Randy Orton. I'm just a normal guy… Or… Not entirely. I'm really sensitive and I get hurt easily.

I cry a lot. Not on the outside, but on the inside. I think that's my biggest problem, I'm sensitive, but I can't show my emotions. Maybe that's why people think I have a problem?

"Wake up… Wake up," a voice whispered. The voice was familiar to me. It was the voice of my dearest friend and my biggest enemy.

"I am awake," I sighed and got up from bed. All the superstars had to meet up at the arena 12 PM for a short briefing and for the backstage shootings. I was going to shoot a scene with Adam, nothing big, just a small scene.

I went to the bathroom and turned on the shower. It would take the water a couple of minutes to get warm enough for me to like it, shitty hotel.

I took a piss and washed my hands with soap, before removing all my clothes and going under the tepid water. I threw my head back and closed my eyes, letting the water pour all over my tired face.

"You better hurry, it's a big day for you!" the familiar voice shouted.

"Why?" I was a bit confused, why was it a big day for me? As far as I knew, it was a pretty normal day for me. Sure, it was a new town, new crowd to impress, but it was like that every single day, so why was it special?

"You don't remember what we talked about yesterday?"

"Not really?"

"I'm sure it'll come to you, when you reach the arena," I just shrugged my shoulders and kept my eyes closed, so I wouldn't get water in them.

It took me three quarters of an hour to get ready and get to the arena. I was there a little earlier than normal, so I was pretty much alone. Until he showed up.

"Hey Randy, why are you here already?" John asked, taking a few quick steps towards me.

"Because I'm always late, so I thought I would try something different today," John laughed softly, I loved that laugh, it was beautiful. He was the only superstar I was comfortable with. He was the only one, who was able to make me feel happy.

"Sure Orton… Now tell me the truth, why are you here already?" John stopped laughing and put on a serious face, which made him look kind of cute.

"What are you talking about? Why do I have to have a reason?"

"Because it's you?"

"I'm telling the truth?"

"Then why do you look so sad?" I didn't get what he was talking about. I wasn't looking sad, I was happy. Maybe I looked tired, but not sad? Was John losing it?

"Are you playing with me?"

"No, just asking. You look so strained and sad. If there's something bothering you, you know you can talk to me, right?"

"Right, but there's nothing wrong, so don't worry?"

"Whatever… I was thinking about grabbing a drink after the show. Are you on?" I hated when John suddenly changed the subject like that, but I guess he could see that I was getting uncomfortable.

"Sure, why not," I asked and smiled at him.

"Cool, I'm bringing Mickie, so you better bring a date too, or else you'll end up alone when she and I…"

"I get it," I knew what he meant by that. Typical John, just when I thought I could have him all by myself, Mrs. Mickie James has to come along… Great.

The other superstars began to arrive, so John and I mingled. I looked around to see if there were any divas among the superstars. Melina were the only diva I could spot, so I guessed she was the only one, who had arrived. I manned myself up and made my way to her.

"Melina?" I asked, already getting hot cheeks. I really wasn't good at asking girls out.

"What's up viper," I tried to put on a smile.

"Mickie, John and I are..." I went silent, as always. Melina looked at me with a pity smile crossing her lips. I guess she already knew what I wanted to ask her: "Well… I was thinking… Ohm…" I couldn't stand the thought of her rejecting me. She did the last time. She was going out with John Morrison, that ass clown.

"Cat got your tongue?" she laughed quiet. That was when I blushed. I let out a nervous giggle, wishing that she would finish my sentence, but she didn't, she just kept starring at me. I scratched the back of my neck and looked around, I didn't want anybody to hear me asking her out, if her answer would be negative.

"John asked me to bring a date… and… I wondered if maybe you…"

"Would be your date?" Finally! Why did it take her so long to finish my sentence?

"Yeah… But you don't have to, if you don't want to… I mean I…"

"I would love to be your date," Melina sent me a huge smile. I think she was getting annoyed by my stammer. I tried to flash her my in-ring trademark smile, but I don't know how well it went.

"Cool," I couldn't come up with anything better than that? I'm pathetic and I suck at being a man.

"But there's one condition," she said and looked dead serious. I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"And what is that?"

"You never really told me why you needed a date… So… Why?" I let out a huge amount of air I had been holding in.

"Oh… We're just grabbing a drink at the nearest club, or something like that, after the show."

"Okay, sounds great. I'll see you then," and then she was gone, but I really didn't care, 'cause I only asked her out, because John asked me to ask a girl out. It was sad that I could get embarrassed over asking a girl out, when I actually wanted her to say no thank you…

"Hey Randy," a voice behind me said. I turned and faced Mickie James.

"Hey Mickie."

"So, are you coming along tonight?"

"Yeah and I'm bringing Melina."

"Aw, that's so sweet of you! She really needs to get out more. She hasn't been herself, since she broke up with Morrison," what? Morrison and Melina were together? I just thought it was one date. Oh well, you learn something new every day. I better not tell her that I only chose Melina, because she was the only girl around. Would be nice to be the hero of the day, by asking out a heartbroken woman.

"Destroy her," a third voice entered the conversation. I knew the voice, but why didn't Mickie notice it. She was looking at me, like she wanted me to say something. I looked around.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked a little confused.

"Destroy her!"

"I don't know what you mean?"

"She's not worth anything… She useless… To you… And to him… Make him happy… Destroy her."

"Make who happy?"

"You know who… The one you want to be with… But can't… She's in your way… Destroy her!"

I looked up again, Mickie had totally changed expression. She looked… Scared?

"Destroy!"

"Is… Is something wrong Randy?" she asked, failing at smiling.

Wait, was I glaring at her? For some reason I felt angry? I felt like… Destroying.

"Randy are you okay? What's wrong? Did I say something?" she took a step back as I took a step towards her. I cocked my head and lowered it, continuing to glare at her.

"Randy you're scaring me, stop it?" she said obviously confused. The blood boiled inside of me.

"Destroy her!" But it was true, she was in my way. I couldn't get what I wanted, before she was out of the picture. I had to destroy her. She should know why, but I guess she was too stupid.

Before she could say anything, I lifted my leg at gave her a big boot right in the gut.

People around us turned their attention towards us.

"What the fuck are you doing Randy?" Sheamus yelled and walked towards me with heavy steps. I didn't look up.

"I'm destroying what should be destroyed!" quick as a viper, I jumped on her and started to beat her face.

All the superstars rushed to us. Sheamus got there first. He tugged my arm hard and screamed: "Get off of her you psychopath!" I slowly turned my head towards him. My expression must have scared him, ' cause he looked like he was ready to shit his pants. Fuck him, his nothing. I'll destroy him too if needed!

I pushed him away and hit Mickie right on the nose. Then came 4 superstars, who grabbed me and got me off of her. They tossed me to the floor and pinned my arms and legs to the ground. I looked up, Sheamus was helping Mickie on her feet. She had a bad nose bleed.

Suddenly all the superstars were pushed away from me and John came into sight. He grabbed the neck of my shirt and dragged me to my feet.

"What the fuck were you thinking! Why the hell did you beat up my girlfriend?" I didn't answer him: "Randy, answer me!" John was really loud and he was so pissed.

"I'm having a bad day," I said and smirked. John looked confused.

"What is wrong with you?" John slapped me with the back of his hand across my face. I could hear Mickie crying in the distance. Sheamus was probably taking her to the bathroom. He liked her. In fact he loved her, but neither John nor Mickie could see that… I could… I see everything…

"He was talking to himself and then suddenly he jumped me, I don't know what happened?" I looked towards them, Sheamus was walking with his arm wrapped around her shoulder. How could people not see it? It was obvious.  
He knew this was a great shot, 'cause John would be dealing with me, so Sheamus himself could deal with Mickie and be her savior. It would be better if they were together. Then everybody would be happy. Me included.

"I'm talking to you!" John shouted right into my face.

"John, can I talk to you in private?" I asked in a calm tone, with a raised brow. John was stunned.

"How can you act like that?"

"Act like what?"

"Act like you don't care! You just beat up Mickie, this is so not like you!"

"John… Let me talk to you in private… okay?" John was still pissed and I could see that he didn't know what to do, but who can blame him? His best friend just attacked his girlfriend.

He looked back at Mickie and Sheamus just in time to see them disappearing into the rest room… While he was looking at them, I looked around at all the other superstars, who was obviously stunned and confused.

"Okay, but I'll kick your ass as soon as you're finished explaining!" we walked to a locker room, where we could be alone. I looked at him as I tried to pull myself together.

"Why did you hit her?" John asked in a calmer tone than he did before.

"John I…" I whispered. Then the third voice entered the conversation again.

"You must destroy what you can't have!" I looked around in confusion. Why didn't John react on it, couldn't he hear it? What was wrong with him and Mickie, why did they ignore the voice?

"I don't want to hurt anyone," I said, my body was playing with me… One second I felt like killing someone, the other I felt like myself.

"Randy, are you all right?" John asked, but it was hard to hear what he said, because more voices had entered the conversation and they all spoke at once. They came from every direction, right, left, far, close…

"Don't tell him! He doesn't feel like you do! Don't tell him… Make it easy… Kill him!" the voice yelled at me. I wanted to kill John… I wanted to be hold tight by John…

"Destroy while you have the chance!" I tried to ignore the voices.

"John I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"

"Do it now, do it now!"

"Randy, what is going on?" John raised a brow in confusion.

"Kill him! Blood, brains, bowels, heart! Kill him!"

"John I… I!"

"You what Randy, tell me?"

"KILL!"

"Why won't it stop!" my eyes were wide open and I couldn't breath normally.

"What won't stop? Randy, you're scaring me!"

"Slap him… Torture him… Kill him…" My eyes watered and my head hurt. I threw it back, closed my eyes tightly and pressed my palms against my temples.

"Please make it stop!" The tears began to flow down my check. I threw my head from side to side, pressing my palms harder against my temples.

"Destroy!"

"Randy what is happening!" I fell to my knees and put my hands on the back of my neck.

Suddenly a man flashed before my eyes. A vicious man, covered in blood. Smirking. The voice belonged to him.

"Kill him!"

"NOOO!" I screamed as loud as my lungs allowed me, while getting on my feet again and running towards the man. I kicked him in the gut, causing him to fall to the ground and then I began to beat him up.

"Harder… Hit harder!"

I had never in my life beat someone like I did then. He didn't get a chance to move at any time.

"Kill!"

One punch was thrown after another. I screamed and begged for him to stop talking to me, but he wouldn't.

"Blood! More blood!"

It was too much, I couldn't do it… Too much blood had already been spilt.

Blood on my fist… Blood on my shirt… Blood on my face… His blood.

I stopped and got up. If I had kept beating him much longer, he would be dead. A normal man would be dead… But he wouldn't… His voice would never die.

"Why won't it stop, I can't take it anymore!" it was unbearable, no one could live with voices talking like this. I had to make them stop… Stop right away.

I ran as fast as I could, leaning forward, lowering my head.

"Go back and kill him… Kill him!" I couldn't answer, I just wanted it to stop. I ran head first right into the wall… My head cracked open and I fell to the floor immediately. All the voices started to lower. They disappeared one by one. Finally silence.

Randy regained consciousness.

He slowly opened his eyes, fluttering his eyelids.

He lifted his hand from his stomach and placed it beside him instead. He caressed the sheet, he wasn't lying on the floor anymore. Where was he?

His head was pounding and it hurt like hell.

He put a hand on his head, feeling the bandage. He figured that he was in the hospital.

Someone groaned beside him. He turned his head to look in the direction of the sound.

There he was, the man that Randy secretly loved, in a hospital bed next to his. John's whole face was swelled and purple and the nose looked broken. Randy remembered all that happened, he puzzled it all together… There was no way… He couldn't have… Or could he?  
He hadn't beat up the vicious man, he didn't even exist. He had beat up… John…

He covered his mouth with his hands, to turn down his sobbing. It was too much for him. He had beat up the man he loved so badly… He could have killed him…

Randy closed his eyes and let a few tears flow down his cheeks. He then opened them again, seeing that John was looking directly at him. The sobbing had roused him.

He wanted to say something to him… But he couldn't… What should he say? I'm sorry? It wouldn't be enough.

"Ra…n.. Ran… dy," John whispered with a hoarse voice.

He couldn't take the eyes off of John's face… What had he done to him… He looked like a… monster.

He couldn't answer, instead he sobbed a little louder.

"It's okay… I don't… Blame you," John continued… All he wanted was to hear Randy talk: "Are you… Okay… Bu… Buddy?" Randy shook his head in disbelieve.

"Look what I've done to you," he cried quiet. John sighed and tried to get eye contact with the younger man: "I'm a horrible person."

"No… You're… Not… The doctors told me… Everything…"

"What is wrong with me?" Randy whispered and turned his back at John, so he wouldn't have to look at the he had beaten up.

"You… didn't know… what… you were… doing."

"I don't need a doctor to tell me that… I already knew… I wanna know what's wrong with me," he couldn't hold the tears back, so he didn't even try.

"What was it… That you wanted… to tell me… in… private?" Randy couldn't tell him, he would despise him.

"I can't remember," he just said…

"Can't?... Or don't.. Wa… want to?"

"I'm sorry John," Randy sat on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands.

"Come over… here."

"I can't," he sobbed.

"Get over here… Randy!" John said, trying to sound strict.

Randy obeyed. He had to, 'cause John would keep ordering him to, till he would come.

He slowly got out of bed. His legs constantly threatening to collapse under him. He supported himself with a hand on the wall and then he slowly walked to John's bed. He sat on the edge of it.

"Now tell me… What you wanted… To tell me," Randy looked down at John with bloodshot eyes. This was it. He had to tell him. If he didn't, he would never get well, he would never get rid of the voices.

"John I'm… I mean…" He couldn't tell him, could he? Not after what he had done to him.

"Continue… Ran…dy," Randy sighed and looked the other way.

"I'm… in love with you," his eyes watered once again, he couldn't believe he had just told him. Their friendship would be ruined forever. John was straight and he had Mickie, there was no chance in hell that he would fall for Randy.

"Look at me," John groaned. Randy couldn't look at him, he didn't want to see his expression.

John slowly moved his hand towards Randy's. A chill ran down Randy's spine, when their hands finally met.

"I already know," he whispered. Randy was stunned. He hadn't expected an answer like that. How could John now… How could he? Was it that obvious?

"How did you…"

"You have been thinking… out loud… for the past couple of… weeks… People.. Heard you," Randy's cheeks turned red.

"You think that I'm going crazy," he whispered in a sad tone. John carefully shook his head.

"I think you kept… something to yourself… That was too big… to be kept… without being… talked about… I think that was what…. Haunted you."

"I have ruined everything… I'm sorry," he hung with his head and avoided eye contact once again.

"You haven't ruined… anything… if this… was what it took… for you to tell me… I'm glad… that we went through it," their eyes connected. John was smiling or what you would call it. Randy tried to return his smile, but couldn't, 'cause John knew and he didn't feel the same way.

"How much… do you love me?"

"What?" the question took Randy by surprise: "What did you say?"

"I know you… heard… Answer," Randy didn't know if it was too much, if he told the truth, but he couldn't stand more secrets.

"I love you more than anything on the planet," he whispered and closed his eyes… He would rather keep his feelings to himself. Why did John have to ask all those personal questions. If he knew already, then he knew that was what Randy wanted to talk with him about, so why did he force him to say it. Did he really want to hear it from Randy himself that bad?

Randy was ready to get up and go to the bathroom, to slit his own wrist.

"I love you… twice… as much," Randy immediately looked up at John.

"Wha… Wha..What?" he whispered confused… Had he heard right?

"You're my best friend…" here comes the speech, Randy thought to himself – You're my friend, of course I love you, but blah, blah, blah… There would always be a but…

John continued: "I love you… as my friend… But I love you more… than that… too... You're the one… who makes me wanna… wake up in the morning… You… complete me," Randy hated himself, why was he being so emotional. John clearly had an effect on him, 'cause he never cried in front of anybody, not even himself… But both in the locker room and the hospital?

The tears were flowing freely. John squeezed Randy's hand: "Lie with me," John whispered and carefully pulled Randy down. They lay close… Very close… Randy was afraid that John could hear his heart beating.

Beating fast.

They looked into each other's eyes. John squeezed Randy's hand once again.

"If this makes it… any easier… for you… then… Randall… Keith… Orton… I… Love… You," a final tear escaped from the corner of Randy's eye. He let John's hand to his mouth and he pressed his lips against it. It was so nice and warm. He couldn't even imagine ´how it would be like to kiss John for real… But now wasn't the time.

"What about Mickie?" John shook his head slowly.

"I caught her… in bed with… Sheamus… Two weeks ago," so John knew? He actually knew! Randy wasn't the only one? He knew that John loved Mickie and he wasn't the kind of person who just gave up on a relationship, so of course he took her back, even though she had been him unfaithful… Maybe after Randy had beaten Mickie and Sheamus ran straight to her and she just let him, John realized that it would never be the same between the two of them? Who knows? John didn't even know… The only thing he knew, was that he loved his best friend and he didn't give a shit if he had just beaten him up… Because it wasn't his fault… The voices made him crazy.

Randy didn't comment it… But he had something else to say: "I love you too."

My name was Randy Orton. I was 30-years-old, I was single and I wrestled for the WWE. I was pretty much like everybody else, at least that was what I thought, 'cause people told me that I had a problem. I thought it was weird, but I got used to it. I believed that people confused me with my in-ring character. I wasn't crazy, I wasn't evil and I was definitely not as confident as WWE's Randy Orton. I was just a normal guy… Or… Not entirely. I was really sensitive and I got hurt easily.

I really was Randy Orton. I really was 30-years old, I was single and I actually wrestled for the WWE. But I wasn't like everybody else, 'cause I had a problem. I didn't know then, but now I know – thanks to the love of my life, John Cena.

**Well… I don't know what to think of this one shot, so I'll let you be the judges, 'cause I really don't know if I like it or not xD! I made it because I have a huge writers block, so I needed something to get me started and warmed up for the summer vacation :p… **

**Most of my stories contain Randy, he's main character in many of them…  
I have some John stories too…  
And I have more Centon stories, or what you call it :p..  
- So if you like stories with them, then try to take a look at my other stories ^^….**

**Me and Pixiella are co-writing a new story called "Do You Believe In Fate?" – Please, check it out :D! You can find it on her profile:) **

**Don't forget to vote my poll!**

**Don't forget to enter my story challenge, you can still enter your stories! Find the challenge on my profile under my stories, you won't miss it ;)**

**I think that was all?...**

**Don't ever be afraid to PM! **

**Guess that's it… See you guys later and-**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
